republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Alodian presidential election, 2018/Candidates
Socialist Party Nominated Anthoine Hubert (2017).jpg|Anthoine Hubert of Behati Who lost to Jack Aitken last year (Campaign) Potential Not nominated Giuliano Alesi (2017).jpg|Constitutionalist Giuliano Alesi of Monique Thiago Vivacqua.jpg|Vanessa City Vice Mayor Thiago Vivacqua of Dominique (Campaign) Withdrew Jake Hughes.jpg|Former MP Jake Hughes of Miranda nominated on 17 January 2018, But withdraw on 1 February 2018 (Campaign) Callum Ilott.jpg|Former Senator and UN Permanent representative for Alodia Callum Ilott of Jaclyn, withdraws race on 5 December 2017. Declined Glenn Close.jpg|Rayuana City Mayor Glenn Close of Dom Gal Gadot (13th).jpg|Gal Gadot of Monique, who ends Meghan Markle's 9-day dominance in Sandringham. Setiptonist Party Nominated Neil Portnow.jpg|Recording Academy President Neil Portnow of Molly nominated on 29 January 2018. (Campaign) Declared Leonard Hoogenboom.jpg|County leader Leonard Hoogenboom of Mikaela (in Cooperation with UCP and RCM) Withdrew Jon Batiste.jpg|Musician Jon Batiste of Molly Sterling K.Brown.jpg|Actor, Footballer, Weatherman, Chef and Musician Sterling K.Brown of Brittani Timothee Chalamet.jpg|Race Car Driver Timothee Chalamet of Monique. Justin Hartley.jpg|Basketball Coach Justin Hartley of Dalya. Meghan Markle.jpg|Meghan Markle of Monique. Lena Meyer-Landrut (Close-Up).jpg|Lauren City Mayor Lena Meyer-Landrut of Brittani Madelaine Petsch (14th).jpg|Shadow Foreign Minister Madelaine Petsch MP of Brittani. Karl Spoerri.jpg|Karl Spoerri Sharon Waxman.jpg|Sharon Waxman Declined Alessio Lorandi (2017).jpg|Former Assemblyman Alessio Lorandi of Territorial Alodia Leonardo Pulcini (2017).jpg|Leonardo Pulcini of Brittani United Conservative Party Announced Max Defourny.jpg|Former Mike City Mayor Max Defourny of Dalya Leonard Hoogenboom.jpg|County leader Leonard Hoogenboom of Mikaela (in Cooperation with the Setiptonists and RCM) Potential Declared David Beckmann.jpg|Opposition leader David Beckmann of Dalya Louis Gachot.jpg|National Railways of Alodia Commisioner Louis Gachot of Monique. Will Palmer.jpg|Former Assemblyman Will Palmer of Dominique Job van Uitert.jpg|Postmaster-General and Former MP Job van Uitert of Monique Withdrew Ferdinand Habsburg.jpg|City Councilor Ferdinand Habsburg of Brittani. Niko Kari (2017).jpg|Former Senator Niko Kari of Territorial Alodia, withdrew on 16 January 2018. Ryan Tveter (2017).jpg|2017 Candidate Ryan Tveter of Brittani, withdrew on 17 February 2018 to be the President of the Party. Declined Juan Manuel Correa.jpg|Juan Manuel Correa of Sara Republican Citizens Movement Announced Tatiana Calderon (2017).jpg|Former Premier Tatiana Calderon of Alexandria Juan Manuel Correa.jpg|Juan Manuel Correa of Sara Leonard Hoogenboom.jpg|County leader Leonard Hoogenboom of Mikaela (in Cooperation with the Setiptonists and UCP) Potential Declared Withdrew Giuliano Alesi (2017).jpg|Constitutionalist Giuliano Alesi of Monique Gabriel Aubry.jpg|County Party leader Gabriel Aubry of Territorial Alodia ReyGumatas 20160120.JPG|Jasper City Vice Mayor Rey Gumatas. Declined Jordana Brewster (12th Senate).jpg|Senator Jordana Brewster of Alexandria Left Democratic Union Announced Potential Declared Withdrew Jehan Daruvala.jpg|City Councilor Jehan Daruvala of Brittani withdraws on 19 December elected as Alodian Socialist Party Vice president. Ben Hingeley.jpg|2016 candidate Ben Hingeley. Simo Laaksonen.jpg|Simo Laaksonen of Molly, Withdraws on 9 January He appointed as Leader of the Left Democratic Union. Declined Dua Lipa.jpg|Musician Dua Lipa MP of Brittani. Other Parties Announced Potential Declared Withdrew Declined René Binder (2012).jpg|Rene Binder of Mikaela Nikita Mazepin.jpg|Former Fisherfolk senator Nikita Mazepin of Brittani withdrew on 15 December 2017 Independent Nominated Moira Dela Torre.jpg|Musician Moira Dela Torre of Brittani, Proclaimed on 10 December 2017. (campaign) Daniel Padilla.jpg|Musician and Termination Team member Daniel Padilla of Brittani, Proclaimed on 16 January 2018. (campaign) Announced Potential ReyGumatas 20160120.JPG|Jasper City Vice Mayor Rey Gumatas of Molly Declared * Raymond Bagatsing * Paul Lee Withdrew Pedro Piquet.jpg|Ombudsman Pedro Piquet of Brittani. Declined * Tirso Cruz III-Announced of 5 February that he not running for President.